


Stars

by orphan_account



Category: Hat Films - Fandom, The Yogscast
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, smornby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 06:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1678160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ross and Smith get drunk and watch the stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars

Smith’s laughter filled the air as he tumbled out of the door of the crowded bar, Ross clutching his arm as he stumbled drunkenly, his t-shirt sticking to him in the cool night air. The stars were out over Bristol as the pair staggered home, the halogen lights of the city casting a pale halo over the buildings below. Smith’s grunts echoed slightly as he tripped and fell on the curb, landing safely on the grass of the road-side park. Instead of getting up, however, he lay back on the ground, dewy in the early hours of the morning. A silly, drunken smile spread across his face as he gazed up at the dark blanket of sky, studded with stars. He called to Ross, pulling him down beside him as he stared upwards in wonder, blinking hard.  
‘Ross?’ Smith mumbled, grabbing Ross’ hand in his own.  
‘What Smith?’ Ross slurred, his head lolling back as he tried to fight the wave of drunken sleepiness.  
‘What star is that?’ Smith asked, pointing unsteadily into the mass of lights above them.  
‘I… It’s… It’s called-‘ Ross stuttered, squinting into the slightly-wobbly sky.  
‘What Ross? What’s it called?’ Smith demanded. In his drunken haze he could barely see which star was which, or even which star he was pointing at, but it didn’t matter.  
‘It’s called… It’s called Cassiopeia.’ Ross announced proudly, grinning at the red-haired beside him, who nodded and smiled contentedly for a few moments.  
‘Ross?’ Smith asked again a few moments later, giggling in his drunken stupor.  
‘What now?’ Ross grumbled, his head foggy.  
‘What’s that one called?’ Smith asked, his voice slurring and his tongue stumbling over the words.  
‘That’s… uh… Andromeda.’ Ross said convincingly. Smith nodded again, seemingly happy with Ross’ answers.  
‘What about… Uh… What’s your favourite star?’ Smith asked a few minutes later, curling against the dark haired man in the chilly air.  
‘Guess.’ Ross replied, folding his arms across his chest and smirking to himself. Smith hummed softly, looking from the sky to Ross and back again.  
‘Is it… Is it a bright star?’ Smith asked, nudging him gently.  
‘Yup. The brightest I’ve seen.’ Ross replied smugly.  
‘Is it… Is it a close star?’ Smith asked again, staring up into the sky and squinting.  
‘Yeah, the closest.’ Ross said again, grinning to himself. Smith frowned, still gazing at the stars.  
‘Can you see it?’ Smith asked uncertainly, rubbing his eyes.  
‘Yeah, I’m looking at it now.’ Ross replied, smiling softly. Smith glanced at his boyfriend, who’s large, icy eyes were staring back at him. The red-head's face turned a deeper pink as he looked down, a smile on his face.  
‘What’s the star called?’ Smith asked, feigning innocence as Ross pulled him closer until they were nose-to-nose, the grass damp against their cheek. Ross smiled before he replied, clutching Smith’s hand tighter.  
‘Alex.’


End file.
